(1) Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to reflective sheeting of the type including a light-returning layer of small reflective particles and, specifically, small glass beads or spheres partially embedded in a bonding or binder layer with light-reflecting means located behind the beads. Such sheets have the property of reflecting back a brilliant cone of light toward the source of an angularly incident ray and have been called reflex reflectors. Such reflectors are to be distinguished from specular reflectors such as mirrors which do not reflect or return light in the direction of incidence when light is striking the mirror surface at an angle other than 90.degree..
(2) Description of the Prior Art
There are numerous reflective heat transfer combinations known in the prior art. Nearly all include reflective particles such as glass beads embedded within a binder layer with a reflecting means disposed as a part of or behind the binder layer. There are numerous known combinations of adhesives for applying the transfer to an article such as a fabric. There are also various protective layers disposed over the beads and removable upon the transfer being applied to an article.